


Mickey Doesn't Share

by cjoycoolio



Series: Cjoyocoolio's Gallavich Week Drabbles [1]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self explanatory title guys :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey Doesn't Share

When it comes to Mickey, he doesn’t share. Not his guns. Not his drugs. Not his beer. Not his cigarettes and especially not his jello. Never his jello. Yet when it comes to the red headed Gallagher he didn’t mind sharing any of those thing but still not his jello. That shit was his and only his.

One night Mickey invited Ian over for the night. He didn’t have to worry about anyone walking in on this time since Mandy was at the Gallaghers house and the rest of his family including his Dad were either at jail for life or dead. He sat next to Ian on the couch with the coffee table filled with snacks like chips, a snickers bar, oreos and of course Mickey’s jello in which was labeled in sharpie saying. “Mickey’s. Eat it and I will snap your face in half”.

Ian rolled his eyes when he saw it and went to grab a jar from the packaging. “Hey! No. Can’t you fucking read?! That’s mine. Jesus gallagher” Mickey said as he smacked Ian’s hand away from the packaging. Ian rolled his eyes and instead took the snicker bars in his hand. Mickey then grabbed it and smirked.

“Hey. What the fuck Mickey? That was mine!” Ian said in annoyance. Mickey scoffed. “It doesn’t have your name on it” Mickey said with a smirk as began to unwrap it. Ian glared at him but then an idea popped into his head. He quickly snapped a jello from the packaging and ripped up open the lid. The expression on Mickey’s face went from shocked to anger in a matter of seconds. Instead of taking the jello away from Ian though. He took a large bite of the snickers bar. 

“So fucking good. Mmmmmm”

Ian eyes grew wide before he stuck his tongue into the jello cup and grabbed a piece and swallowed it.

“Yummy. Cherry flavor. My favorite” Ian said, looking at Mickey smugly, know full well how to tease the ex con.

Mickey licked his lips before smirking at the red head. He then threw the snickers bar on the table and smashed his lips against his boyfriends and let his tongue wander into his mouth.His hands grabbing the red head’s face and pulling him deeper into the kiss. He then pulled away from him and licked his lips again and smirked. His tongue stained a darker shade of red.

“I don’t share my jello” Mickey said as he grabbed the cup that still had jello in it from Ian’s hand and turned back to face the TV.

Ian sat there breathless, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink and his eyes wide in shock. He shook his head, shaking out of his reverie and gave his boyfriend a shit-eating grin. Lesson learned. When you try to steal something of Mickey’s you will get sweetly punished.


End file.
